


The worst part

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore is alive, F/M, OR IS HE, Snape is still good though, Snape is torturous, Snape takes over, harry died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: Snape has taken over Hogwarts, dumbledore’s dead and minerva is freaking out. But what if dumbledore isn’t dead?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 1





	The worst part

You done got got hoe

I’m just here to say

I be reading the fanfic called Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles

And the worst part is

Dumbledore x Minerva

Like FUCK NO

AND THEIR KID IS HERMIONE?!

scroll all the way down really fast 

  
spam for a larger word count 

the fanfics are mine (not the hagrid and the SkoolGurlz but the other ones)

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

## Hagrid And The SkoolGurlz

_“Lily, take Harry and hide! He’s here!” Voldemort made his way into the Potter house. James, however, had his wand ready. “Avada Ke-“ “EXPELLIARMUS!” Voldemort’s wand flew out of his hand. Voldemort’s face contorted in rage. Voldemort knew a lot of things about the Potters. He didn’t, however, know that James was excellent at non-verbal spells. With all the rage he could muster, he pointed his wand at Voldemort and he crumpled onto the floor, a robed lump. James stared in shock at what he’d done. “Lily.. it’s safe..” Lily cautiously came downstairs with Harry in her arms. She gasped at the sight of Voldemort dead. “James.. you- you killed Voldemort?!” James slowly nodded._

**Present Day**

An owl taps on the window around ten at night, to which Lily Potter sprang up from her seat and went to the window. “Harry, it’s your Hogwarts letter!” She exclaimed loudly as she relieves the owl of the note. Harry rushed down from his room. “I’m really able to go to Hogwarts?” She nodded. He grinned. “This is the best day of my life!” He danced around the kitchen when James walked in. “I heard Harry got his letter?” He questioned excitedly. Lily and Harry nodded. James picked Harry up. “Whew, you’re getting heavy, Harry!” He carefully plops Harry back down onto the ground.

Harry giggles. “So when will we get my school things? When does term start? What House do you think I’ll be in? Do you think I’ll make any friends? Are the teachers mean? It’s there loads of homework? When will we get my wand? Can I get an owl? When-“ Harry gets cut off by his parents laughing. “Easy there, fella’. Term starts September 1st, and we’ll go shopping tomorrow, seeing how it’s Saturday tomorrow.” His dad replied. “You’ll make loads of friends, don’t worry, honey. I’ll bet you’ll be in Gryffindor, like your parents! But you never know..” Lily added. James nodded. “And I don’t know about an owl, we’ll see.” She added in as a last answer. 

Harry nodded. “Okay! I’m super excited! I’m going to read all my books before term starts! I want to be the best student in my class!” James and Lily chuckled. “We don’t know until we get there. Now, off to bed, it’s already ten thirty!” Harry obliged and fell asleep almost as soon as he pulled his covers over him. 

### Actions

_“Lily, take Harry and hide! He’s here!” Voldemort made his way into the Potter house. James, however, had his wand ready. “Avada Ke-“ “EXPELLIARMUS!” Voldemort’s wand flew out of his hand. Voldemort’s face contorted in rage. Voldemort knew a lot of things about the Potters. He didn’t, however, know that James was excellent at non-verbal spells. With all the rage he could muster, he pointed his wand at Voldemort and he crumpled onto the floor, a robed lump. James stared in shock at what he’d done. “Lily.. it’s safe..” Lily cautiously came downstairs with Harry in her arms. She gasped at the sight of Voldemort dead. “James.. you- you killed Voldemort?!” James slowly nodded._

**Present Day**

An owl taps on the window around ten at night, to which Lily Potter sprang up from her seat and went to the window. “Harry, it’s your Hogwarts letter!” She exclaimed loudly as she relieves the owl of the note. Harry rushed down from his room. “I’m really able to go to Hogwarts?” She nodded. He grinned. “This is the best day of my life!” He danced around the kitchen when James walked in. “I heard Harry got his letter?” He questioned excitedly. Lily and Harry nodded. James picked Harry up. “Whew, you’re getting heavy, Harry!” He carefully plops Harry back down onto the ground.

Harry giggles. “So when will we get my school things? When does term start? What House do you think I’ll be in? Do you think I’ll make any friends? Are the teachers mean? It’s there loads of homework? When will we get my wand? Can I get an owl? When-“ Harry gets cut off by his parents laughing. “Easy there, fella’. Term starts September 1st, and we’ll go shopping tomorrow, seeing how it’s Saturday tomorrow.” His dad replied. “You’ll make loads of friends, don’t worry, honey. I’ll bet you’ll be in Gryffindor, like your parents! But you never know..” Lily added. James nodded. “And I don’t know about an owl, we’ll see.” She added in as a last answer. 

Harry nodded. “Okay! I’m super excited! I’m going to read all my books before term starts! I want to be the best student in my class!” James and Lily chuckled. “We don’t know until we get there. Now, off to bed, it’s already ten thirty!” Harry obliged and fell asleep almost as soon as he pulled his covers over him. 

### Actions

_“Lily, take Harry and hide! He’s here!” Voldemort made his way into the Potter house. James, however, had his wand ready. “Avada Ke-“ “EXPELLIARMUS!” Voldemort’s wand flew out of his hand. Voldemort’s face contorted in rage. Voldemort knew a lot of things about the Potters. He didn’t, however, know that James was excellent at non-verbal spells. With all the rage he could muster, he pointed his wand at Voldemort and he crumpled onto the floor, a robed lump. James stared in shock at what he’d done. “Lily.. it’s safe..” Lily cautiously came downstairs with Harry in her arms. She gasped at the sight of Voldemort dead. “James.. you- you killed Voldemort?!” James slowly nodded._

**Present Day**

An owl taps on the window around ten at night, to which Lily Potter sprang up from her seat and went to the window. “Harry, it’s your Hogwarts letter!” She exclaimed loudly as she relieves the owl of the note. Harry rushed down from his room. “I’m really able to go to Hogwarts?” She nodded. He grinned. “This is the best day of my life!” He danced around the kitchen when James walked in. “I heard Harry got his letter?” He questioned excitedly. Lily and Harry nodded. James picked Harry up. “Whew, you’re getting heavy, Harry!” He carefully plops Harry back down onto the ground.

Harry giggles. “So when will we get my school things? When does term start? What House do you think I’ll be in? Do you think I’ll make any friends? Are the teachers mean? It’s there loads of homework? When will we get my wand? Can I get an owl? When-“ Harry gets cut off by his parents laughing. “Easy there, fella’. Term starts September 1st, and we’ll go shopping tomorrow, seeing how it’s Saturday tomorrow.” His dad replied. “You’ll make loads of friends, don’t worry, honey. I’ll bet you’ll be in Gryffindor, like your parents! But you never know..” Lily added. James nodded. “And I don’t know about an owl, we’ll see.” She added in as a last answer. 

Harry nodded. “Okay! I’m super excited! I’m going to read all my books before term starts! I want to be the best student in my class!” James and Lily chuckled. “We don’t know until we get there. Now, off to bed, it’s already ten thirty!” Harry obliged and fell asleep almost as soon as he pulled his covers over him. 

### Actions

_“Lily, take Harry and hide! He’s here!” Voldemort made his way into the Potter house. James, however, had his wand ready. “Avada Ke-“ “EXPELLIARMUS!” Voldemort’s wand flew out of his hand. Voldemort’s face contorted in rage. Voldemort knew a lot of things about the Potters. He didn’t, however, know that James was excellent at non-verbal spells. With all the rage he could muster, he pointed his wand at Voldemort and he crumpled onto the floor, a robed lump. James stared in shock at what he’d done. “Lily.. it’s safe..” Lily cautiously came downstairs with Harry in her arms. She gasped at the sight of Voldemort dead. “James.. you- you killed Voldemort?!” James slowly nodded._

**Present Day**

An owl taps on the window around ten at night, to which Lily Potter sprang up from her seat and went to the window. “Harry, it’s your Hogwarts letter!” She exclaimed loudly as she relieves the owl of the note. Harry rushed down from his room. “I’m really able to go to Hogwarts?” She nodded. He grinned. “This is the best day of my life!” He danced around the kitchen when James walked in. “I heard Harry got his letter?” He questioned excitedly. Lily and Harry nodded. James picked Harry up. “Whew, you’re getting heavy, Harry!” He carefully plops Harry back down onto the ground.

Harry giggles. “So when will we get my school things? When does term start? What House do you think I’ll be in? Do you think I’ll make any friends? Are the teachers mean? It’s there loads of homework? When will we get my wand? Can I get an owl? When-“ Harry gets cut off by his parents laughing. “Easy there, fella’. Term starts September 1st, and we’ll go shopping tomorrow, seeing how it’s Saturday tomorrow.” His dad replied. “You’ll make loads of friends, don’t worry, honey. I’ll bet you’ll be in Gryffindor, like your parents! But you never know..” Lily added. James nodded. “And I don’t know about an owl, we’ll see.” She added in as a last answer. 

Harry nodded. “Okay! I’m super excited! I’m going to read all my books before term starts! I want to be the best student in my class!” James and Lily chuckled. “We don’t know until we get there. Now, off to bed, it’s already ten thirty!” Harry obliged and fell asleep almost as soon as he pulled his covers over him. 

### Actions

_“Lily, take Harry and hide! He’s here!” Voldemort made his way into the Potter house. James, however, had his wand ready. “Avada Ke-“ “EXPELLIARMUS!” Voldemort’s wand flew out of his hand. Voldemort’s face contorted in rage. Voldemort knew a lot of things about the Potters. He didn’t, however, know that James was excellent at non-verbal spells. With all the rage he could muster, he pointed his wand at Voldemort and he crumpled onto the floor, a robed lump. James stared in shock at what he’d done. “Lily.. it’s safe..” Lily cautiously came downstairs with Harry in her arms. She gasped at the sight of Voldemort dead. “James.. you- you killed Voldemort?!” James slowly nodded._

**Present Day**

An owl taps on the window around ten at night, to which Lily Potter sprang up from her seat and went to the window. “Harry, it’s your Hogwarts letter!” She exclaimed loudly as she relieves the owl of the note. Harry rushed down from his room. “I’m really able to go to Hogwarts?” She nodded. He grinned. “This is the best day of my life!” He danced around the kitchen when James walked in. “I heard Harry got his letter?” He questioned excitedly. Lily and Harry nodded. James picked Harry up. “Whew, you’re getting heavy, Harry!” He carefully plops Harry back down onto the ground.

Harry giggles. “So when will we get my school things? When does term start? What House do you think I’ll be in? Do you think I’ll make any friends? Are the teachers mean? It’s there loads of homework? When will we get my wand? Can I get an owl? When-“ Harry gets cut off by his parents laughing. “Easy there, fella’. Term starts September 1st, and we’ll go shopping tomorrow, seeing how it’s Saturday tomorrow.” His dad replied. “You’ll make loads of friends, don’t worry, honey. I’ll bet you’ll be in Gryffindor, like your parents! But you never know..” Lily added. James nodded. “And I don’t know about an owl, we’ll see.” She added in as a last answer. 

Harry nodded. “Okay! I’m super excited! I’m going to read all my books before term starts! I want to be the best student in my class!” James and Lily chuckled. “We don’t know until we get there. Now, off to bed, it’s already ten thirty!” Harry obliged and fell asleep almost as soon as he pulled his covers over him. 

### Actions

_“Lily, take Harry and hide! He’s here!” Voldemort made his way into the Potter house. James, however, had his wand ready. “Avada Ke-“ “EXPELLIARMUS!” Voldemort’s wand flew out of his hand. Voldemort’s face contorted in rage. Voldemort knew a lot of things about the Potters. He didn’t, however, know that James was excellent at non-verbal spells. With all the rage he could muster, he pointed his wand at Voldemort and he crumpled onto the floor, a robed lump. James stared in shock at what he’d done. “Lily.. it’s safe..” Lily cautiously came downstairs with Harry in her arms. She gasped at the sight of Voldemort dead. “James.. you- you killed Voldemort?!” James slowly nodded._

**Present Day**

An owl taps on the window around ten at night, to which Lily Potter sprang up from her seat and went to the window. “Harry, it’s your Hogwarts letter!” She exclaimed loudly as she relieves the owl of the note. Harry rushed down from his room. “I’m really able to go to Hogwarts?” She nodded. He grinned. “This is the best day of my life!” He danced around the kitchen when James walked in. “I heard Harry got his letter?” He questioned excitedly. Lily and Harry nodded. James picked Harry up. “Whew, you’re getting heavy, Harry!” He carefully plops Harry back down onto the ground.

Harry giggles. “So when will we get my school things? When does term start? What House do you think I’ll be in? Do you think I’ll make any friends? Are the teachers mean? It’s there loads of homework? When will we get my wand? Can I get an owl? When-“ Harry gets cut off by his parents laughing. “Easy there, fella’. Term starts September 1st, and we’ll go shopping tomorrow, seeing how it’s Saturday tomorrow.” His dad replied. “You’ll make loads of friends, don’t worry, honey. I’ll bet you’ll be in Gryffindor, like your parents! But you never know..” Lily added. James nodded. “And I don’t know about an owl, we’ll see.” She added in as a last answer. 

Harry nodded. “Okay! I’m super excited! I’m going to read all my books before term starts! I want to be the best student in my class!” James and Lily chuckled. “We don’t know until we get there. Now, off to bed, it’s already ten thirty!” Harry obliged and fell asleep almost as soon as he pulled his covers over him. 

### Actions

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

Poke. Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break both arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two. 

“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.

“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

Draco peered around the corner, looking for Harry to appear. He knew his route by heart, so he knew that he would round the corner any time now. He soon sees a bushel of messy black hair and he runs to Crabbe and Goyle. “Quick! Hoist me up into that tree!” Goyle stared at Draco. “Why?” Draco glared at him. “Just do it then go to the library.” Goyle and Crabbe shrugged at each other and they lifted him up into the tree.

”Oy Potter!” He called out as Harry passed him. “What do you want, Malfoy?” He retorted, looking up into the tree where Malfoy sat. “My father and I have a bet, you see.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet that you wouldn’t last ten minutes in the tournament. Father disagrees. He said you won’t last five.” A low growl erupts from Harry. “I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!” And with that, he stormed off.

“Shit..” Draco mumbled. He hopped down from the tree but lost his balance on his way and landed on his stomach. He let out an oof at impact. _That fucking hurt.._ he got up and started walking towards Dumbledore’s office. “Ear wax!” He exclaimed, revealing a moving staircase. He reached Dumbledore’s door and knocked. “Come in.” A deep but gentle voice rings out. Draco opens the door and tentatively takes a step in.

”Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. Take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. Draco walks over and sits down. “So, what is it that you need, Draco?” Draco sighed. “It’s Potter.” Dumbledore hums in understanding. “What about him?” Draco made eye contact with Dumbledore. “He hates me, Professor.” Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his head. “He does not hate you, Draco. In fact, he quite likes you.”

Draco scoffed. “Yeah, and Voldemort is a saint.” Dumbledore looked at Draco. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie to you, or any student, especially over something as pointless to lie about as this?” Draco gave him a skeptical look. “Draco, I am not lying. I have no reason to lie, and I will never lie to any of my students.” Draco moved his brows in confusion. “Well, how do you even know if Potter ‘quite likes me’?” Dumbledore grinned.

”He told me.” Draco’s eyes widen. “He did?” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, let us go feast, we can talk more about it later, if you wish.” Draco nodded. ”Yes, I am pretty hungry..” Dumbledore stood up, and Draco mimicked his actions. Dumbledore and Draco walked out to the Great Hall. They parted ways and sat at their respective tables. Draco started eating and was talking to Pansy when he looked around and watch Harry talk to Hermione.

_Weasel’s being a git, not talking to Potter. It’s not like Potter put his name in the Goblet. It just makes me want to hex Weasel so badly, I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy slapping his shoulder. “Draco, are you even paying attention?! No you’re not, you’re staring at Potter!” Draco blinked. “Sorry, Pansy.” Pansy smirked. “What were you thinking about, what hex to use on him?” Draco opened his mouth, then closed it.

”Yeah, that’s it. I’m thinking of using the bat-bogey hex on him..” Draco wasn’t lying. He was, however, not talking about Harry. “That stupid bastard deserves it.. the way he treats other people.” Pansy snorted with laughter. “You really hate Potter that much just because he didn’t want to be your friend three years ago?” Draco realized Pansy was thinking that he was talking about Harry. “Uh.. yeah, the stupid git should have ditched Weasley and been my friend instead.”   
  
This thought, however, was true. Except for the stupid git part. Draco went back to staring at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he said something to Hermione. Draco leaned in slightly and he heard, “-staring at me.” Hermione looked around and turned back to Harry. “It’s.. Malfoy.” Harry suddenly turned his head to Draco, where they locked eyes for a second before Harry turned away. Pansy smirked. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Draco hit her on the head, but not too hard. “You git!” He added in a whisper, “He’s right there, you know!” Pansy laughed. “That’s what makes it funny though!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Imagine if word got out that the infamous, stone-cold Draco Malfoy was gay for Ha-“ Draco covered her mouth. “Shut the fuck up, you absolute bloody git!” Pansy wrenched his hand off of her face. “Sexual harassment, that is!” Draco looked at her, dumbfounded.

”What is?” Pansy gave him a cold stare. “Staring at someone without permission.” Draco facepalmed and shook his head. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d been a Squib just so we wouldn’t be friends, you annoying vomit-flavored jelly bean.” Pansy put her hand to her heart in fake shock. “Me?! Vomit-flavored?! You’re the bogey-flavored one!” Draco smirked. “Bogeys are better than vomit.” Pansy growled. “Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

”Ah, just like your parents regret your birth?” Pansy threw a punch at Draco but he dodged it. Pansy suddenly gasped. “What? Surprised at my dodging skills?” She shook her head but broke out into a grin. “Don’t turn around but there’s a certain boy looking at you.” Draco suddenly thought the Great Hall had gotten considerably warmer. “But don’t turn around!” She whispered. “Why not?” He whisper-groaned. “Because you’ve already made eye contact once!” Draco sighed.

”Fine.”

_~The Next Day~_

“Come in.” Harry stepped inside. “Hello Professor.” Dumbledore smiles warmly. “Hello, Harry. Take a seat!” Harry obliges and sits down in the leather-laden chair. “What is it that you wish to talk about?” Harry gulped. “You said Malfoy likes me?” Dumbledore nodded. “Well, he was staring at me at dinner yesterday.” Dumbledore hummed in response. Suddenly, a knock reaches the wooden door, echoing through the room.

”Come in.” Dumbledore’s voice hovers for a second. 

Draco’s head is turned to the door when it slowly opens and a person none other than Harry Potter walks in. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees the occupant of the leather chair. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Draco gaped at Harry. “I could ask you the same.” He sneered. “I’m here because I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I was here first, Potter.” Potter glares at him and crosses his arms. “Well, what I have to say is more important.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? What is so important that you insist on kicking me out to talk about it with Professor Dumbledore?” Harry scoffs. “It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry catches his eye and looks down. “Harry, you must be patient.” Draco turned to Dumbledore. “I’m done anyways.” Draco got up and left, leaving Harry looking quite abashed.

”Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave..” Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak, but Harry’s already gone. He sighed.

phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phrog phro


End file.
